Warriors: Rise---- Book 1: This Side of Paradise
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: After the great war between the clans, Starclan and the Dark Forest. Things are returning to normal and the clans are slowly healing. It is now green leaf and food is plenty. The clans are all thriving and all seems calm. What new adventures will be weaved? Join us on this fantastic tale of adventure, mystery, romance, life, death and clanship!


**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with lower spine broken

Warriors:

Graystripe- gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- light ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Hazeltail- gray-and-white she-cat

Spiderleg- black tom with a brown underbelly

Lionblaze- gold tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Foxleap- ginger tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Icecloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe- gray tabby tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Apprentices

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Queens

Daisy- cream-colored she-cat

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches (mother of Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit)

Elders

Purdy- old brown tabby tom

Kits

Lilykit- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedkit - very pale ginger she-cat

Amberkit- gray she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, a white muzzle, and a white right ear

Snowkit - white tom with amber eyes

Dewkit - gray tom with amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Mistystar- Blue-Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom.

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – beautiful, long haired dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Willowshine- Gray tabby she-cat.

Warriors

Graymist- Pale gray tabby she-cat.

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom.

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat.

Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom.

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom.

Robinwing- Tortoiseshell and white tom.

Beetlewhisker- Brown and tabby tom.

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat.

Grasspelt- Light brown tom.

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypelt- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Heronpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Queens

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Dapplenose- Mottled gray she-cat.

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom.

**WINDCLAN **

Leader

Onestar

Deputy

Ashfoot

Medicine Cat

Kestrelflight

Warriors

Whitetail

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Owlwhisker

Weaselfur

Gorsetail

Harespring

Emberfoot

Leaftail

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Sunstrike

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Apprentices

Boulderpaw

Furzepaw

Whiskerpaw

Elders

Tornear

Webfoot

Queens

None

Kits

None

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader

Blackstar

Deputy

Rowanclaw

Medicine Cats

Littlecloud

Warriors

Oakfur

Tawnypelt

Applefur

Toadfoot

Smokefoot

Snowbird

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Dawnpelt

Tigerheart

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Scorchfur

Shrewfoot

Spiderfoot

Apprentices

Ferretpaw

Pinepaw

Starlingpaw

Elders

Tallpoppy

Cedarheart

Snaketail

Whitewater

Queens

Ivytail

Kinkfur

Kits

None

A/N: These are all the current cats of the clans and I'm making a clan after story about what happens in the last hope. Sadly some of the current lists I found didn't have the description of the cats and I'm too lazy to be bothered with stuff like that.

This is my fan-canon of what happened after The Last Hope and I will be accepting ocs into the story and long as they fit into my canon. Say I need kits for a queen expecting. Then someone can create on oc and make sure to keep the kits pelt colors a mix of their parent's genetics.

Like take for example Lionblaze and Cinderheart. If they were to mate they'd have two she-kits and two toms. And the kits pelt colors would have to be a mix of gray and gold.


End file.
